custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Weston vs. Iron Man
Andrew vs. Iron Man Edit The doorbell rings. Fred opens the door to greet Tony Stark and his sidekicks. Title card reads, "Tony Stark & his sidekicks - Family friends." Anaya's dad: Hello! Fred: Come on in. Andrew and Tony Stark play get some work done at a small table. Jo looks on. Jo (interview): Andrew had a client around to help, and it gave me a really good opportunity to watch him with another man around. Andrew: A. Tony Stark: Well! You are done! (Close-up of Andrew drawing on the table) Jo (interview): They were working together, and having to find out about Andrew's behavior. Andrew: Tony is a fatty! Tony Stark: Enough, That talk is not tolerated. Or you're going to the naughty room. Jo (interview): It started off OK, but it very quickly led to his former teacher fighting him. Andrew grabs a weapon and tries to attack Tony Stark. Tony Stark: Enough! Enough! (Summons his armor, becoming Iron Man and walks away) Anaya's dad: What the hell is going on? Iron Man: You wouldn't want to know but Andrew is no hero! Anaya's dad: Just do what you must. Kill him! As soon as Iron Man returns to the table with his armor, Andrew charges and attacks the armored man. Iron Man (attacks Andrew): Stand Down! (Flies away) Stand Down! Jo shakes her head at the camera. Jo (interview): Andrew's behavior got worse. And he started to battle this man. Andrew and Iron Man continue their battle, firing beams from his gauntlet. Iron Man starts picking up a lamp and large pieces of the wall to throw at Andrew. Andrew: Don't do it! Don't- Don't... (He blocks the attack as Iron Man prepares to deliver the killing blow. He suddenly pulls his mask off.) Don't do it! (Iron Man throws him to the ground. He stares at Andrew with a stunned look on his face.) Amy: Andrew! Andrew: Don't do it. (Iron Man stands over the helpless boy. Anaya's mom, Amy, comes in to kiss him. He kneels in defeat.) Please do what you must. Amy: Andrew. Hey. Anaya is the daughter of Iron Man. (To Jo) He was defeated by Iron Man, and he didn't want him to kill him, and he... grabbed the mask to reveal Tony Stark (examines the mask), the man who he worked with. (Iron Man's laser sound has stopped after Amy says, "and he" the word "grabbed".) Jo (interview): Andrew grabbed this man's mask, and he removed it. And he was so angry, and it is this kind of behavior that needs to stop. Iron Man stands, watching Andrew on the floor injured. Title card reads, "10 minutes later." Without warning, Andrew savagely throws a brick at Iron Man. He approaches with anger and kills Andrew. Iron Man: (angrily) You're done this is your last chance. Jo (interview): 10 minutes later, Iron Man has finally killed Andrew. 'Andrea '(runs to Tony Stark): Tony, Anaya is your daughter her evil friend is dead. She's all yours you've saved us from Andrew. Category:Marvel